


Ужин

by TenderRain



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain





	Ужин

Ужин при свечах, да еще и на Рождество… Романтика, казалось бы. Только вот романтикой в обеденном зале и не пахло. Только напряжением. Никола Тесла «слегка» перестарался, решив помочь Генри с гирляндами. Теперь во всем Убежище не было света, а Тесла выслушивал гневную речь Магнус, наблюдая, как остальные заканчивают расставлять свечи, потому что резервные генераторы были предназначены для уровней с абнормалами, так что остальным оставалось терпеть и ждать, когда Тесла все починит.

— Не переживай ты так сильно из-за небольшого косяка, Хелен, — сказал Тесла, отпивая вино из бокала.

— Этих косяков как-то слишком много в твоей жизни, Никола, — Магнус покачала головой.

Казалось, Тесла находил ситуацию забавной. Только Магнус не нравилось, что он с завидной постоянностью, что-нибудь да ломал в ее доме. И осушал винный погреб.

— Находи во всем плюсы, Хелен. Ужин, свечи, деток можно отправить баиньки…

Кейт закашлялась, пытаясь замаскировать смешки, а Уилл недовольно покосился на Теслу.

— Никола, прекращай. И почини уже мой дом.

— Боюсь, в данный момент это не в моих силах, — Тесла развел руками. — Предохранители полетели, а запасных, я так понимаю, у тебя нет. И даже ты со всеми своими связями вряд ли сможешь найти в эту ночь новые.

Магнус вздохнула. Со способностью Теслы устраивать буквально из всего мини-апокалипсисы она точно скоро разорится. И неудивительно, что запасных предохранителей не было — последние из них Тесла использовал для своих экспериментов.

За перепалкой Магнус даже не заметила, что они остались одни. Только когда Тесла сказал:

— А знаешь, мне нравится, что у детишек хотя бы иногда включается мозг.

Магнус недоуменно огляделась. Они были одни. И, более того, кто-то предусмотрительно накрыл стол на двоих. Хотя точнее было бы сказать, на одного. Тесла, конечно, иногда мог есть обычную пищу, но стоило ли переводить продукты, если толку ему от этого никакого?

— Ты это подстроил, — Магнус не спрашивала. Она была уверена, что так и есть.

— Не совсем, — Тесла улыбался, явно довольный собой. — Я действительно перестарался, запасных предохранителей нет, и света нам не видать еще какое-то время. Идея возникла спонтанно, и стоило только вежливо попросить помощи…

— Надо же, — хмыкнула Магнус. — Ты умеешь вежливо просить?

— Чего только не сделаешь ради тебя, — Тесла подтолкнул Магнус к столу. — Ты слишком много работаешь, и это идеальный день, чтобы ты хоть немного отдохнула и получила удовольствие от тишины и спокойствия.

— С тобой будешь спокойной, как же, — Магнус села и устало посмотрела на Теслу. — И что это все, черт возьми, значит? С таким же успехом мы могли поужинать все вместе.

— Ну, нет, — Тесла поморщился. — Могу я хотя бы раз в год остаться с тобой наедине и насладиться этим в полной мере? Тем более, ты, если мне не изменяет память, просила в следующий раз меньше безумств. Вот. Никаких безумств, — и добавил, когда Магнус подняла голову к потолку: — И никакой омелы на этот раз.

Тесла открыл бутылку вина, разлил по бокалам и протянул один из них Магнус.

— Ну, что скажешь, Хелен?

— Ужин при свечах — это лучше, чем твоя выходка с омелой. И безобиднее. По крайней мере, я на это надеюсь.

— Обещаю, что не сделаю ничего такого, что заставило бы тебя пожелать меня убить на месте.

— Очень надеюсь на это, Никола.

Тесла, к удивлению Магнус, сидел тихо. Только наблюдал за ней. И это не напрягало. Даже нравилось ей, в кои-то веки — вот так просто сидеть и не желать придушить его. Краем глаза она заметила, как дверь приоткрылась, мелькнуло лицо Кейт и тут же исчезло. Видимо, проверяла, не поубивали ли они тут друг друга.

Мелькнула даже мысль, что стоило бы почаще устраивать такие вечера. Но Магнус усмехнулась про себя, потому что спокойствие с Николой Теслой могло только сниться, и один вечер еще ничего не значил.


End file.
